All Bets on Granger
by accionix
Summary: Draco, Ron, Harry, and Blaise play a night of poker. Things get heated and somehow, Hermione gets involved in their bet. What happens when Hermione is forced to deal with the winner of the bet? One-shot. DRAMIONE.
1. Part 1: The Bet

**This is a two part one-shot. Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

Harry Potter leans back in his chair with a sigh and a massive headache that could last for hours as he throws his cards on the table. He was so sure that he had the right hand to finally beat the three blokes playing poker with him. Harry went all in, too confident in himself and was now going home depressed and empty handed. His wife Ginny would not be too pleased.

"Ah, yes. I've finally defeated the boy-who-lived at _something_," the pale, blonde man who sat across from him laughed and smirked triumphantly. Harry frowned as he watched Draco Malfoy grabbing his poker chips greedily and placing it on top of his pile of green and blue colored chips.

"I'm out too," the dark Italian man sitting to Draco's left spoke. He threw his cards on the table, irritated at how quickly he had lost the game, especially when his competition was no competition. He looked at his opponents around the table and it pissed him off even more.

"You serious, Blaise. Out already? Seems no one is a match for me tonight," Draco bragged with a taunting laugh.

Harry and Blaise looked at each other then at him.

"Get over yourself, Malfoy," Blaise Zabini rolled his eyes. "Today's been a lucky one for you but I assure you, it's not going to happen again. Especially when I'm your competition," Blaise smiled which in turn Draco glared at him. He knew he was right. He himself was a poker master, but when they played poker together, Draco stood no chance against Blaise. But that didn't stop him from trying again and again.

"Hey, I'm still here."

Everyone turned to the look at the source of the voice. A man with noticeably bright red hair who sat next to Harry looked at them, offended that they had actually forgotten about him.

"Oh right, Weasley. Yes, I've forgotten about you. Bit surprised that the game has come down to you and me. Didn't think you could hang with the big boys." Draco smirked, wanting to push the Weasel's buttons as much as he could. It was too easy, Draco thought as he watched Ron Weasley's face flush red in anger.

"Hey, don't underestimate me, ferret. I've got _much _better poker skills than you," Ron snapped back, "Zabini, why don't you hand out the cards."

Blaise nodded as he skillfully shuffled the deck of cards on the table before handing Draco and Ron a stack of five cards.

Both men flipping their cards, making sure their opponents don't see their hand and poker face completely on point, Draco places his cards faced down and watch as Ron makes his decision.

Although, their game was of the muggle sort, the pureblood men didn't seem to mind it after being introduced to it at Hogwarts. Blaise mumbling one day that muggles were at least witty enough to create an addicting game such as this. The chips represent muggle money, but they've decided to convert the winnings after the game.

Ron pointed at his cards and Harry leaned over to get a better look. He had to do his best to keep his face from forming into the surprise he felt while looking at Ron's cards. There he read all spades: Queen, Jack, 10, 9, 8. A straight flush. Harry never would have guessed that Ron would be lucky enough to get amazing cards like that. He sat back in his chair and smiled, he might actually win this one, he thought.

Ron took a good look at his cards a little more before nodding and pushed all of his chips towards the center of the table. He had a good amount of chips, worth hundreds of Galleons, Harry noted. Blaise coughed and choked on his laugh while Harry continued to watch in silence, analyzing his best friends strategy, hoping he knew what he was doing.

"I raise you. All in," Ron simply said.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Draco questioned.

"Of course I do!" Ron said confidently. "Why, are you doubting yourself?"

"Ha, alright Weasley, don't get your knickers in a twist," Draco drawled, thinking of a great idea.

"Hmm, let's make this interesting, shall we? How about I bet you my house in Italy for the summer _and _throw in that nice muggle car with the sleek black finish that I got from my Italian client last year. What was it called again?"

Blaise whistled.

"You mean, y-your Ferrari?!" Ron squeaked, his mouth open with shock. Ron heard about the car the last time they played poker together. Malfoy didn't know what to do with it, other than have it sit in his house all day.

"Hmm, yeah. That one. I never understood muggle contraptions. Although I do like shiny toys, they tell you it's for transportation, but they treat it as a trophy. What's the use of it if it's going to sit there and get all dusty. If muggles only knew about apparating, they'd get their arse off of those muggle contraptions and never look at them again," Draco chastised.

"Really, Draco? You'd bet your Ferrari to this cheeky git instead of giving it to me?" Blaise disrupting the bet and wanting a legitimate answer for not giving his best friend the pretty little thing.

"Hey," Harry snapped at him for insulting his best friend, which Blaise looked at him and fumed.

"Potter, this is about a Ferrari, which I'd _like_ to see myself in," he argued, "I don't think your friend deserves something as beautiful and expensive as that car."

"Don't worry, mate!" Draco laughed. "I'll let you take it out for a ride soon enough."

"That's a heavy bet, Malfoy," Ron smirked, ignoring the conversation and going back to him. His ego growing even bigger now that a Ferrari was involved. He could just imagine himself driving the damn thing, men and women seeing him in it and fawning over him, he felt heated up now more than ever.

"Not really," Draco shrugged. "I have plenty of summer homes across the world, Italy is just one of many. I haven't even been to that house in years, so you'd be so lucky even setting one foot in there," he pointed at him, expressing his prominent dislike for Weasley, reminding him that even though they were poker buddies, they would never be anywhere near the lines of being friends. "But hey, it doesn't seem like you have anything worth of value. Or anything worth more valuable than that," Draco jabbed.

Ron growled. He hated it when Malfoy mouthed off on his riches and then put him down for what he didn't have. Then Ron had an idea, he did have something of value, something no one but him would ever have.

"Oh, yeah? I'll bet you Hermione," Ron countered, crossing his arms, challenging the blonde and never breaking eye contact with him.

Harry looked at Ron in shock, wanting to snap his best friend out of whatever daze he was in. Blaise couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing, holding onto his stomach and slapping the table with his hand.

"Your wife? Weasley, really? That confident, eh?" Draco looked at Blaise who was hysterical and couldn't contain his laughter. Potter on the other hand, who had a worried look on his face, adjusted his thick glasses and couldn't stop squirming in his seat.

"Yeah, I'm betting you one night with her," Ron said with a certainty in his voice.

Draco rubbed his hands in anticipation.

"Alright then, this just got a lot more interesting," Draco agreed. "Okay, deal." He raises his hand as Ron does and they shake on it, finally completing their mutual agreement.

"Ron? What the _bloody hell_ are you doing?" Harry finally spoke in a panic. "Merlin, Hermione is gonna throw a fit if she found out you were handing her out to your poker friends like some kind of car you can just lend to-"

"Mate, relax. She won't find out, I have this all under control. Although, she will be extremely surprised to find out that we will be spending the summer in Italy while driving around town in a nice car," he wiggled his eyebrows at him. Harry sighed and Blaise pats him on the back, feeling extremely sorry for Potter ending up with a friend like that.

"Weasley, it's still your turn," Blaise mentioned to him.

"Oh, right. Are you ready, ferret?" Ron sang as he slams his cards face up on the table. Showing the other two what his cards are and receiving a hiss from Blaise.

"Damn, Draco, I didn't think he'd actually beat you," Blaise grunted in a disappointed manner. Now he'd never get to even touch the Ferrari, let alone see it ever again, but Draco didn't react and just simply looked at Ron.

"Great. Nice game, mate. I'll be taking the keys now, why...are...you-," Ron looked at Draco in confusion, wondering why he wasn't moving or speaking or why he wasn't reacting the way Ron had been anticipating he would to his loss.

Draco simply put his cards down and smirked triumphantly. All three men stood up to look at Draco's cards carefully. Blaise chuckled and whooped as the other two boys turned pale. His cards were all hearts: 10, Jack, Queen, King, and Ace. **A Royal Flush**.

A much, _much_ luckier hand than Ron's. He was in deep shit.

* * *

**Guys, just so you know, I have no knowledge of poker at all. I'm sorry if I've like missed information or some type of rule that is part of it. I just don't understand poker, I tried my best! You can tell me all about it in the reviews! REVIEWS, PLEASE! Hope you enjoyed the fic! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Part 2: The Prize

**This is the second part, enjoy! Rated M for reasons. ;)**

* * *

"And here we are," Draco Malfoy opened his arms wide, gesturing to the room that they've been given for the night. The bet that he had won landed him a night at one of the most prestigious hotels in London. A room that only a person of high status can afford. Thanks to someone like Blaise Zabini, whose step-father owns such hotel they were now in.

He hears Hermione Granger sigh behind his shoulder and put her head in her hands. After telling her the whole story and also bragging about his "breath taking" win, as he calls it, she didn't want to hear anymore.

"For Merlin's sake, of all the nutty things he bets on, its me," she shakes her head, laughing sarcastically at the whole idea.

"Well, you _are_ his most prized possession, after all," Draco recognized out loud. "In his defense, he really thought that he'd actually win against me, but you should have seen him," he snickered, "it looked like I just kicked a bloody puppy in front of his face."

"Honestly, men!" she cried, ignoring the audacious way he was bragging about winning and beating puppies. "He wasn't thinking, he was making impulsive decisions with his cock!" She threw her hands in the air.

He laughed at her, taken back by such brazen language. He forgets sometimes that goody two-shoes Hermione Granger can actually speak in that manner. "Hey, I'm right here," Draco interrupting her thoughts. "And _hey_, we aren't all the same."

"Draco, you bet my husband a home that costs triple our flat and a car that costs more than what I earn in a year. A Ferrari, mind you," Hermione objected, pointing at him like the teachers used to at Hogwarts when they were reprimanding him for doing something bad.

"Touché. What is with everyone and their fixation with muggle inventions? I don't understand," Draco honestly confused about these stupid muggle contraptions that seem to get people's knickers in a twist.

"That's not the point. What exactly of mine is he betting?" She looked at him, waiting impatiently for an answer that she already knew in the back of her mind, but hoping that if she would ask him, his answer would be different. Ending up here with him, alone, isn't something she particularly liked. Hermione didn't trust him at all, and now they were both stuck in a room, locked in by Blaise Zabini's spell, who was too amused and too eager to see this bet come through.

"Oh, you know, all he said was he was betting you," Draco shrugged, "said something about giving you to me for one night." He watched as Hermione's emotions played out on her face, digging through that large brain of hers for a solution. She went from being confused, to flustered, to being uncomfortable. She was as easy to read as the simpleton she calls a husband.

"One night?" Hermione was extremely embarrassed but that didn't overcome the anger that was bubbling up inside her. "I am _not_ some slag he can just pass around to his mates." Hermione stomped around the room furiously. She was appalled at how her husband was treating her lately. She was working late nights at the ministry and she barely had time to spend with him. He was lucky that he was working with his brother Charlie, who took care of dragons, so he could work whenever he wanted but now the only free time she has, he goes and bets her off to Draco Malfoy. What were the odds?

She sighs again, remembering the night she came home and he was on his knees apologizing and mumbling things about an unbreakable bet with Malfoy. She was furious at first, unbelievable that Ron had the audacity to use her as a desperate attempt to win a poker game. Instead, she agreed to meet Draco, deciding to talk to him and apologize in her husbands place, but really had no clue what of hers was up for bet. Then, when she got home, he would meet an inevitable consequence. Now, she was here in a hotel room, trapped and locked in with him. A migraine was forming in her head and she immediately drops herself to the nearest thing she can place her arse on. The nice expensive chair, _away_ from Draco will have to suffice.

"Want a massage for that headache of yours?" he proposes as he sits on the bed and patting the spot next to him.

"Shut it," she snaps at him, thinking of a way out of their predicament, which Hermione seemed to be the only one serious participant in finding an answer to their current problem.

"Or you know, we could just do this and get it over with," he begins, Hermione scoffing at his flippant tone. "This" he says as if it's some Quidditch match.

"You know Granger, you're not making any of this fun at all," Draco drawls, and Hermione notices a hint in his voice that he was having way too much fun with this. He was enjoying it, she dare say.

"If you think I'd actually sleep with you and betray my husband because of some bet you two prats agreed on, then you obviously don't know me, Draco Malfoy," she huffed. She couldn't believe at how cooperative and complacent he was being.

"Granger, I bet a house and a Ferrari for you, and this is what I get?" Draco placing his hand on his chest and gasping theatrically. "And you're not betraying your husband, he gave you permission," he told her as a matter-of-fact.

"He doesn't _get_ to give me permission. I'm not an object, I'm a person," she looked at him hoping that he knew better than to think the same way.

Draco put his hands up, "I know, Granger," he reassures her that he understands this. He would never treat women like an object, but it was an interesting feat that Weasley had bet her off and no less to him, he just couldn't resist seeing her reaction. "Now.." he jumps off the bed and walks towards her, his eyes never leaving hers and in turn this makes her jump, "...where do you want to start?"

"You are _actually _taking this seriously?" Hermione was completely baffled, her jaw dropping in disbelief. She shakes her head, putting her hands up in front of her as he got closer, "N-no," she stands up and dodges him, walking towards the door, grabbing her wand from her purse and waving it at the door knob. Silently reciting a spell, she reaches for the door only to feel a shock flow through her fingers.

"Damn," she grumbled, running her hands through her hair in frustration. Blaise must have put up a really strong spell, a pureblood spell she thought because she couldn't remove it. Sighing, she gave up and threw her wand back into her purse.

She hears a thud, her own nervousness startling her more than the actual sound and whirls around to see Draco's jacket thrown onto the chair carelessly while he unbuttons his black dress shirt.

"D-Draco, what are you doing," her mouth dropping slightly and walking backwards, hitting the wall behind her. He stops unbuttoning and looks at her as if only noticing her presence now.

"I'm undressing. If you think we're gonna sit here all night in this beautifully made hotel," his hands gesturing her eyes to look around the room like she hadn't really seen the beauty of it yet, "and read books, you obviously don't know me, Hermione Granger." His shirt comes off completely and he throws it on the chair on top of his jacket. Hermione looks at his bare chest and can't seem to take her eyes off of it. His hand reaches towards his belt as Hermione follows the action, biting her lip before his hand stops at the buckle and Hermione's eyes flash back to Draco's face who is watching her, smirking. The flush on her face becoming a deep red and he walks over to her, making Hermione press even harder into the wall thinking that if she put enough effort into it, the walls might pull her in.

"Relax, Granger," he instructs. Standing in front of her, he reaches for a strand of her curls, twirling it in his finger and watching in amusement as heat rises from her cheeks and panic in her eyes as they shift around the room, anywhere but meeting his gaze. She swats his hand away from her because there isn't enough space between them, and it makes her uncomfortable.

"Don't touch me," she croaks and he cocks his head to the side, brow arched and clearly amused. He places one hand on her hip and the other grabbing onto her wrist.

"Come on, Granger..." he leans over, purposely brushing his lips on her earlobe and breathes,"...live a little."

Hermione stiffens and can barely get the words out. "Stop it," her voice becomes a whisper.

Draco ignores her and moves the hand that was on her wrist to her lips, curious, he lightly grazes her bottom lip, a whimper escapes her mouth in a pathetic attempt to stop a moan. This makes Draco's dick twitch and wanting very much to ravish her there. Hermione cannot believe she just made that noise and in front of Draco Malfoy. She is completely mortified and can't believe that she was acting like this; like, like some _virgin_. Hermione notices Draco's breath hitch and her eyes immediately meet his, but they are no longer the icy, grey eyes she is familiar with, instead they are dark and hungry. Is he turned on? Her heart practically jumps out of her throat as he begins to speak.

"I know you want this, Granger," flashing his signature cocky smirk, his fingers absent-mindedly grazing the buttons of Hermione's white blouse.

"Do I?" she challenged, reluctant to let him control her like this, but he laughs instead, a deep throaty chuckle that sends a shiver up her spine. She had been avoiding Draco Malfoy since Ron had become friends with him. He could always read her, knew what she was thinking, knew what she wanted. She hated that about him, but it wasn't exactly him she couldn't trust, was it?

In the end, it was herself that she didn't trust.

"I-I can't," she said lamely, breaking their gaze and watching his fingers move to her stomach.

"Yes, you can. You don't need permission, Granger," he teased. "Besides, you think I didn't know that Weasley was going to use you in our bet?"

"What?" she pants, her head spinning, confused and lightheaded, she looks up at him, never realizing until now that their faces were mere inches apart and very aware that his fingers were hooked onto them hem of her black pencil skirt.

"Why do you think I so easily agreed to that bet with your husband?" Draco knew that Weasley was going to use her, he could see it in his eyes that he was desperate to win, to _beat_ him. What or who was more valuable in his life than her? But then, Weasley raised the stakes by giving him one night with her. He always wondered what it was like to be with her, to make love to her, and now he had the chance. He wasn't going to let this slip away and he wanted to make sure she never forgot him after this.

Draco's eyes were glazed over with desire, "I want you, too," he breathes.

_I want you, too._

Hermione doesn't hesitate before leaning in closer to him, her delicious breath tickling his nose and her lips finally pressing against his. At first it is slow, she wants to taste his lips, which tastes a bit like firewhiskey and she kisses him harder. It doesn't take long before he kisses her back, his teeth nibbling on her bottom lip and her hands move around his neck, into his pale blonde hair, pulling him closer to her. She parts her lips slightly, his tongue entering her mouth, licking and caressing her, until a moan escapes her lips. He reacts by pushing her against the wall with his hips, grinding and rocking against her, his hands working on unbuttoning her blouse, which he skillfully removes in seconds. Hermione is left in her lacy bra, he reaches over to pull the straps off while kissing her neck and throat and she helps by stretching behind her to unclasp and throw it beside Draco.

He pulls them both up, dragging her to the bed and pushing her to fall on it with a thud. His eyes freely roaming her body and he curses inwardly, fuck, she was more beautiful than he thought. He crawls on top of her, running his hands up and down her thighs and Hermione gasps as his mouth finds her left breast, his hand stroking the other, both breasts burning with each flick and lick. Why was he so good at this, she whined to herself, making every second harder to resist him. Taking his head and pulling him closer to her as her lids become heavy with bliss. He kisses her between her breasts, and continued down, leaving Hermione shuddering in anticipation, but before he could reach the heat between her legs, she pulls his head up to her mouth. She kisses him passionately this time, desperate, moaning in between breaths and this didn't help slow down Draco's growing erection.

"Please..." she begs Draco, his cock hardening in response.

He follows her instructions, pulling her skirt off and groaning when he sees just how wet she was for him, soaking through her lace knickers. He continued to remove her panties, throwing them off to the side and removing his own pants, his erection bobbing up and down. Hermione didn't know that she could become even more turned on than she was already. Seeing him and the proof that he really _did_ want her, the heat between her legs intensified as she imagined what he would feel like inside her. He crawled back on the bed and settled in between her, hesitating. She spread her legs, looking at him and silently telling him it was okay, but he still didn't move. She sat up and kissed him on the lips, "I want you," she mimicked his words from earlier and he smiled before he guided her to him, teasing her then entering slowly. She gasped.

"Fuck, Granger," he hissed, she was so tight and so perfect he couldn't help but bury himself deeper into her, her tiny whimpers of pleasure were a sign to continue, slowly thrusting and allowing her to move at her own pace. Soon, she was meeting his thrusts, arching her back and Draco filling her completely. It felt like they had done this before, like it wasn't the first time. She met his thrusts and he plunged deeper into her.

His breathing intensifies as she begins to move beneath him, her face twisting into a face of pleasure, her mouth forming an O, she covers her face because she can't take it anymore. It was too good. Draco grabs her by the wrists and pulls her up, sitting so that she is riding his lap. She wraps her arms around his neck, loving the feel of this position as she rocks her hips and hears him swear under his breath. He swallows her moans and short little sighs.

Hermione was going mad with pleasure, her hands on every part of his body she could possibly touch. Her moans become louder and she was practically gasping for air. She was so close and Draco could feel it as she was clenching around his cock, his rhythm continued to increase. "Oh, Draco," she screamed as an intense wave of pleasure hit her, convulsing on top of him. He rests his head on the crook of her neck, kissing and biting before he drove into her three more times, bucking and exploding inside of her. A loud groan escaping his throat as his body collapses.

They both fall next to each other on the bed, sweaty and reeling from their post orgasm.

Silence filled the room, aside from their breathing, both of them were reluctant to being the first one to speak.

Hermione thought that she could get back at Ron by flirting and teasing with Draco, but everything got out of hand and she was the one who ended up benefiting from this bet.

"Now, Granger, tell me more about this Ferrari," Draco says, breaking the silence and looking at her.

She giggles, thinking it was just like him to break the tension with a question like that.

"We'll take it for a spin tomorrow," she laughs, meeting his eyes, "I promise."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! :***


End file.
